Eva (Total Drama)
Eva, labeled The Female Bully, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not compete on Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears as a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Involvement Total Drama Island "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Eva immediately strikes fear into all of the campers, as soon as she arrives, she is placed on the Killer Bass. "Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" While her team are deciding on who to boot off, she joins Bridgette in confronting Ezekiel when he makes sexist comments, and strangles him to get her point across. "The Big Sleep" Eva's short-temper and violent nature begins to earn her dislike from her team. Rival team member Heather notices this and exploits it to her advantage, by stealing Eva's MP3 player. Being unable to find it, Eva throws a tantrum and turns the cabins upside down looking for her possession, while terrifying the campers. Her behavior secures her vote that night, and she ends up being eliminated. Eva remains vengeful to all of her team, and labels them "backstabbing traitors" before departing the island. While on the Boat of Losers she reconciles that her anger got the better of her, but still remains bitter to her team and swears vengeance on them. "No Pain, No Game" Eva is brought back by Chris under the guise that she was a "fan favorite", but in reality Chris just liked her for her drama potential. At this point the teams have merged, and the cabins were separated by gender. Eva immediately centers all her hatred towards Bridgette, the sole female Killer Bass member left on the island. Throughout the episode, she directs insults and death threats towards Bridgette, constantly referring to her as a "two-faced, low life, backstabber". She also riles up other campers like Heather and Leshawna, who had stepped in to defend Bridgette. In the challenge, Eva forces Lindsay to give a cruel torture to Bridgette, but she is spared when Geoff takes her place. When Bridgette performs well in her torture and is given a choice on who to go next, all of the campers chant for her to pick Eva. Bridgette agrees and Eva has to last a round with Sasquatchanakwa in a crate for 10 seconds. To everyone's surprise, Eva not only survives, but ends up tearing off Sasquatchanakwa's fur to give herself a fur hat and boots. Despite performing well in the challenge, in the end Eva loses to Leshawna in a sudden death round. At the elimination ceremony, almost every camper ends up voting for Eva, while she herself votes for Heather. Eva proves troublesome to handle, and has to be subdued and put in a straitjacket to send her away. As Eva is driven off, she attempts to disclose the truth about Izzy whereabouts in the past few episodes, implying Izzy had actually stayed at Playa Des Losers rather than in the wild (as she had claimed). "Haute Camp-ture" Eva appears again in this episode, along with the other eliminated contestants. She is noticeably less aggressive than before, and has finally discovered that the true culprit behind her elimination was Heather, and has redirected her rage in accordance. She joins in the other campers in badmouthing Heather, and occasionally adds in insults such as Heather being a "scum-sucking, backstabbing little witch". When asked about who she is rooting for, she picks Duncan, due to liking his vicious dodgeball strategy and his style overall. "The Very Last Episode, Really!" Eva returns for the finale along with every contestant, where she is one of the few to support Gwen, even after Owen announces his plans to hold a yacht party. "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" In the promotional clip, Eva appears to have become friends with Gwen, as the two of them are seen getting a tan together. When Chris announces the surprise final challenge, Eva is shown teaming up with Izzy and Noah to acquire the $1,000,000. It appears that Eva has much better control over her anger, and is less prone to overreacting to minor annoyances. She has no problems with being criticized by Noah, and complies with Izzy's orders to wear deer outfits, even saluting her. When the trio get a hold of the case, they encounter Justin, who uses his "powers" to make the girls hand the case over. She becomes bitter at Justin, and threatens to "crush his skull", and later helps her comrades take him down. In the end, Eva is one of the campers who does not make it to the docks in time, and fails to qualify for the next season. Total Drama Action "The Aftermath: I" While not a contestant, Eva does appear (as well as the other non-returning campers) in the first aftermath, where she is on a talk show hosted by Bridgette and Geoff. She calls in, posing as an Eva fan, saying that she should have won Total Drama Island (though she is quickly found out by Bridgette). Despite Eva's alleged friendship with Gwen, she does not support either her or Trent about their break up, saying she's on Team Eva. "The Aftermath: IV" She is one of the few people to vocally announce their annoyance in the finale, when she said she was bored, and asked if they knew what would happen if she got bored. This caused Bridgette and Geoff to start rolling the never-before-seen footage of Chris. "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion" Eva is shown to have grown stronger after Total Drama Action, and was even shown pulling a bus using only her teeth. She still has a slight temper, as she dislikes being in the spotlight and went into a frenzy when she was attacked by the paparazzi and her fans. Her actions inspired a blog to find pictures of Eva's biggest freak outs. She oddly disappeared from all the major group shots towards the end of the special, but was apparently one of the eight who went to go get help after the bus crashed (along with Justin, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Trent, Geoff, and DJ's Mother). She did not appear again until this group arrived at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, and she was easily the most upset when she found out that she was ineligible for Total Drama World Tour. She expressed this frustration by throwing random equipment throughout the studio, at one point hitting Josh in the head with a camera while he was trying to sign off. Total Drama World Tour "Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" Eva claims she didn't need a million dollars after Blaineley asked her about not getting in the new season. It's shown that Blaineley hired Eva to be the main field correspondent for the aftermath show. A clip is shown of Eva interviewing a Scottish man living near Loch Ness who claims to have seen Duncan, who has been missing since his elimination. She doesn't understand what he says, since he speaks with a heavy Scottish accent, so she eventually loses her patience and throws the microphone down and it rebounds and hits the man's groin. Later in the episode, after The Drama Brothers get chased out of the studio by obsessed fan girls, Blaineley asks Eva what the girls looked like. Eva is unable to describe them beyond having skirts, adding that the skirts were, "plaid and dumb." When Blaineley asks for elaboration, Eva loses her patience again and then yells, "Aw, forget this!" and throws down her microphone, hitting a janitor in the groin. By the end of the episode, since Blaineley quit and Geoff and Bridgette were making out, nobody could sign off the show, so Eva was forced to do so herself. When she tries to sing, "Total Drama World Tour," she does so extremely off key, before kicking a round lamp and storming off in frustration. "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" She is seen helping with donation calls to help refuel the plane. She, along with the others, are attacked by animals' hurt because of DJ's curse. During the Trivia Wheel, Eva is tied with the rest of the Peanut Gallery over the shark pit until Izzy defuses a time bomb. After the bomb explodes, she is seen lying on the jumbotron at the back of the studio. "Aftermath Aftermayhem" Eva appears in the peanut gallery again. When it is time to get a chance to get into season three, she seems determined to get into it. However, her can contained only peanuts, meaning she didn't get a chance to get on Total Drama World Tour. This makes her very angry, as she crushes her can. "Hawaiian Style" Eva makes another appearance in this episode, rooting for Cody to win. It is unknown why she wanted Cody to win, but is most likely due to the fact that she didn't want Alejandro or Heather to win. Later on, when it is announced that they will be competing for who they want to win to get an advantage in the final challenge, Eva is moved over to Team Heather by Bridgette, due to its only member being Blaineley, who is wrapped head-to-toe in bandages. She is shown to be upset about this. When one member of Team Heather has to volunteer to compete in the surfing challenge, she is shown backing up with the other members, Leshawna, Justin, and Owen. "Hawaiian Punch" Eva is seen in the finale along with everyone else. She smiles when she sees Heather getting attacked by golf balls and, along with everyone else (except Courtney and Tyler), is seen glaring at Alejandro when he nearly killed Cody during the tie-breaker challenge. She was seen running down the volcano with everyone and seen swimming away from the island after the volcano erupted after laughing at Chris's boat sinking. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Eva makes her last appearance in the first episode of the season along with the other first generation competitors. She appears alongside Leshawna, Harold, and DJ, who are all dancing, and Duncan and Gwen, who are making out. She, however, is motionless, has her arms crossed, and has a dull expression on her face. Allies *Gwen *Noah *Izzy Enemies *Bridgette *Blaineley *Chris *Courtney *Ezekiel *Heather *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Tyler Appearances Total Drama Island *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" *"The Big Sleep" *"No Pain, No Game" *"Haute Camp-ture" *"The Very Last Episode, Really!" *"Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Total Drama Action *"The Aftermath: I" *"The Aftermath: IV" *"Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Total Drama World Tour *"Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water" *"Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon" *"Aftermath Aftermayhem" *"Hawaiian Style" *"Hawaiian Punch" Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *"Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Contestants Category:Athletes Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Killer Bass Team